RedLine Security Consultants
RedLine Security Consultants(also known as Redline and RSC)was a private security corporation headquartered in Atlanta, Georgia. Many of the company's operations were within the United States, but it did accept some federal contracts overseas and established a small European branch headquartered in Berlin, Germany in 1996. Plans to establish additional overseas branches were in the works in the early 2000s, but these plans were scrapped when the company was declared to be dissolved at the end of the Great Rift War, along with nearly all other human-formed organizations. Founding RedLine was founded in 1972 by a small group of former law enforcement officers and businessmen. While the police in Atlanta were doing their jobs well enough, some wanted a more direct presence, whose reaction time didn't involve driving to the scene. Others saw an opportunity in aiding in security of various corporate and governmental interests. Upon its founding, Redline had 6 security agents and 3 administrators, tasked with managing financial and legal matters. Eventually, the company grew. Military veterans, ex-law enforcement officials, and occasionally some without prior experience, were signed on as agents, and the administration necessarily grew, with logistics and financing becoming more complicated. Branch offices were established in Los Angeles, Las Vegas, New York City, Chicago, Boston, Washington DC, and Austin. Divisions In 1980, RSC underwent a reorganization process to establish several divisions. While they continued to contract security agents to general security tasks at various buildings and event venues, the company's primary focus was on operating the divisions, each tasked with a certain task and staffed by personnel who were best qualified for those tasks. Finance and Logistics Division Due to the large amount of supplies required to operate RSC, a division tasked specifically to managing inventories and financial records. Many of those in this division worked at RSC headquarters, though as branch offices began to open, positions in this division at those offices began to open up. The vast majority of those in this division were regular businesspeople with little to no training in security work. There were a small number of security agents in this division tasked with guarding and transporting supplies. Later in the company's operation, the security agents would contract out their armored vehicles to various financial institutions to securely transfer money. This division was formed in 1980 during RedLine's reorganization. Museums Division The majority of the security agents in this division were those with no prior experience. Most of these agents did not carry any sort of weaponry. The agent in charge of a particular museum's detachment usually remained in a security office with a supply of tasers at the ready in case of a particularly troublesome individual. Museum Division personnel were instructed to call local authorities if anyone became to difficult for agents to handle. This division was formed in 1980, operating initially only at minor historical sites in Georgia. Diplomatic Division This division worked security at various United States embassies, as well as the United Nations building. They also operated security details for various diplomats and dignitaries. Occasionally, when a severe protest broke out near an embassy, they would move out in full force, suppressing the protests with nonlethal or lethal measures, depending on how severe the situation became. Military Contracting Division The military contracting division of RedLine was less of a security division and more like a PMC. All of their contracts came from the United States federal government, and as such they could frequently be found operating in the same regions that the US military was in. They primarily defended supply lines, checkpoints, and other key facilities, freeing up military personnel for other tasks. Some teams operating in the Middle East would skirmish with insurgents in the area, but these incidents were relatively uncommon. This division would also sometimes be tasked with security of areas on US soil that were high value enough to require escalated security, but not so high value as to require a regular military presence. Branches North American Branch The majority of RedLine was based in the United States, and operated within its borders. It had branch offices in Los Angeles, Las Vegas, New York City, Chicago, Boston, Washington DC, and Austin, and they operated heavily in those cities and the immediate vicinity. European Branch The European branch, established in 1996, was the first branch office established outside of the United States. It initially worked minor security work at facilities run by American companies, but over time it received a few contracts from the German and British governments, as well as various European corporations. Middle Eastern Branch During US military incursions in the Middle East aimed at curtailing violent extremism, RedLine had a temporary branch office in Israel. It was closed after 2 years of operation as the US military drew back their operations in the region, primarily due to the rising incidence of portal storms and the problems that arose on the homefront as a result. Asian Branch There was a huge potential for security contracts from operating in Asia, particularly in Russia, China, and India. RedLine was preparing to open regional offices in all three countries, and was in the process of finalizing various agreements, but the Portal Storms and later the Great Rift War would put an abrupt halt on the expansion Category:Factions